The Institute
by Yuri Azarov
Summary: FALLOUT 4: Nuclear winter has come. Yuri Azarov, a New Quebec City investigator must unveil the secrets surrounding the incident in New Boston.
1. The Incident

**The Institute**

**December 3rd, 2299**

**Quebec Holotape Archive: Section D**

* * *

_"They told us it was safe. They were wrong! What fools they were, curse them, damn them to hell! They've sealed the Institute, they wont help us; I'm heading to Black Row." - _**Recovered Holotape 34-D**

_"Where are they!? The old bastard said they would show but they didn't. Has this damned cold consumed the entire Commonwealth?" - _**Recovered Holotape 35-D**

_"[heavy breathing]I should've known! They're gone... all gone. It consumed the Vault [coughing]..Black Row is lost...[heavy breathing] Boston is lost.[coughing]." - _**Recovered Holotape 36-D**

* * *

"That's it."

"[sigh..] Just as I feared. What of Vault 119?"

"We have a few recovered audiotapes but they predate the incident."

"Play them."

"Yes Mr. Azarov"

**Quebec Holotape Archive: Section V**

* * *

_"_Overseer Mark Simon, Vault 119. November 23rd,2299. Our technicians report some high radio frequency interfering with our communications system throughout the vault. When I asked them to locate the source they said it was an above-ground signal. Bizarre... The only thing capable of producing any signal is the Institute, but that's all the way in New Boston. This vault is driving me crazy. [sigh] I'll have a team assembled to the Institute by tomorrow_." - _**_Recovered Holotape 16-V_**

_"_Overseer Mark Simon, Vault 119. November 29th, 2299. The entire communication system for levels 1,2,and 3 are down and my technicians can't fix it. We've had a power outage the other day and the vault residents are starting to panic. To make matters worse we have 15 people come down with some sort of sickness[Sigh] and I may have relocate the residents to the lower levels. Winter is settling in and with these damned power fluctuations we may have no heating system. My Recon team is still missing and I may have to send another.[Sigh] I've lost all connections with the Institute, something's wrong._" - _**_Recovered Holotape 17-V_**

* * *

"Stop."

"But..."

"That's enough professor. Thank you, you are excused." Yuri kicked his feet up on his desk and pulled a holotape from a drawer. Professor Andrew's footsteps faded in distance as he waited to ensure he was alone. The words "Vault 119" glistened on the top left corner of the holotape and the symbols 18-V scribbled on a piece of tape covered the front. He wanted to be alone for this, What a tragedy, he thought. Yuri fed the audio machine the holotape.

* * *

_"This is the audio recording of CWPD Patrol Officer Rico Montgomery. December 2nd, 119 is gone. Upon our arrival, Level 1 was found breached, No survivors found, and the Overseer is missing. We've managed to barricade the entrance but Black Death is hostile. The institute is sealed and contact with Black Row is lost. We're headed to the Trade Line, we'll warn them off. AUDIO STORAGE FULL_ – **Recovered Holotape 18-V**

* * *

Yuri sank back into his seat and tapped his pen on his desk. He let his mind wrap around the words as he collected his thoughts. Black Death is hostile? Never in his career had he stumbled upon a case of this magnitude. New Boston "consumed" by a "Black Death"? The concept was laughable but he needed to prove the existence of these patrol officers to make the case to his superiors. Yuri powered up his terminal and requested to see Doctor Li.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Azarov?"

"Ah yes Doctor, sit down please. What news from the Trade Line?"

"[clearing throat] Well, it's not good and you won't be thrilled to hear it."

"I'm listening."

"Well, it appears all contact with the Boston area has been lost including Black Row. I've managed to recover a Common Wealth Police report from the two patrol officers 3 days ago.

The caravan was warned away but the two officers asked me to deliver this report straight to you. They say it's the only contact they've had with Black Row in two weeks."

"Hmm.. Can I see the report?"

"Here you are."

The report read:

* * *

Police Chief Richard S. Harlan

_Common Wealth Police Department Headquarters, Black Row, New Boston_

_December 1st , 2299_

_Report # 237_

_Cannot manage to contact the Institute! Every damned terminal in this place keeps saying "broken connection"! Shit has hit the fan big time, half the city has frozen over and we haven't received a damned supply shipment from New Quebec or Vault 119 in over a week! I've lost 5 patrols already and if we don't get food shipments by tomorrow we'll have riots in the streets. We've also had to deal with some power outages recently which has put even more pressure on my men. To make matters worse we've managed to defuse a small pipe-bomb in munitions storage, probably planted by the railroad. I guess the Institute doesn't care about it's people anymore?_

* * *

Yuri shifted in his seat. His stomach turned to ice as the gravity of the situation weighed down on his mind. The report erased every bit of doubt he had about the legitimacy of the recovered holotapes. The report, along with the holotapes, was the evidence he needed to reinforce his case. He knew what he had to do.

"Thank you Dr. Li. Your work is imperative to this investigation. I'll have this sent to Chief Velasco as soon as possible. Anything else?"

"Yea, two words of advise: Don't Go."

Yuri smirked as he held the door opened for Doctor Li. Her warm smile had melted the ice in his stomach as she walked out the door. Li's return from D.C. 21 years ago was accompanied with a change of heart. Her long years of food engineering and scientific study had wore her down, so much as to render her 'unmotivated' by anything she describes as 'adventurous'. This recent trip to New Boston and the investigation had seemed to at least light a spark of interest. Yuri returned to his terminal and scanned the report to his hard drive. After an email to Security Chief Velasco about his investigation and the report, he ventured over to his office window. Ruined steel towers laced the landscape of New Quebec City as does many of the neighboring cities. The dusk created a haze over the city as the sun settled over the horizon. Men and Caravans roamed the streets, lighting torches for the long night of trade. New Quebec was considered the trading capitol of the North-East counter to its rival to the West, Crimson Caravan Company, which had established a monopoly over its expanded land. The New California Republic, which housed the company, is rumored by travelers to be twice its size since the annexation of the Mojave Wasteland 18 years ago. This presented a major problem because the eastern chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel has tripled its membership and has now become the largest military force in the east. Some of it's scouts have even reached Boston and here in New Quebec. War will come, soon. Evidence of the winter frost settled in, collecting frozen vapor on his window. Yuri made up his mind. He would convince Chief Velasco to let him pay a visit to the Institute.


	2. Departure

Chapter 2 – Departure

December 17th, 2299

7:00am

New Quebec Town Square

Yuri navigated his way through the crowded streets on his way to Investigation Security. The morning sun calmed the effects of the frost, which forced most vendors in doors. A prewar thermometer hung from the town square clock tower, reading -1 degrees Fahrenheit. This however did not stop the continual trading that defined the city. People far and wide came for the market, making New Quebec one of the most wealthiest cities perhaps in the world, behind Shady Sands. The Brotherhood of Steel had set up an embassy in one of the vacant buildings adjacent town square. The embassy operated like more of a recruitment station because they hand out free bottles of Aqua Pura on a daily basis which draws up a sizable crowd.

The town square clock tower, Old Bailey as it was referred to, chimed as the hour turned to 7:00.Yuri took interest in the clock tower as it's periodically updated with fliers plastered on the side from travelers and locals. Mostly advertisements from vendors but here and there recruitment posters appeared urging people to join their faction. However, this was not the time to awe over the array of faction propaganda.

A familiar feeling rushed his mind as he entered the old Investigation Security building. Originally it was supposed to be some insurance institution as noted by old company posters on the walls. A darker skinned man, an old colleague by the name of Edwin Thomas, escorted Yuri to the elevator lift which was uncommonly functioning that day. "I have word Mr. Velasco is expecting you." he said with a sort of admiration.

"Uh yeah. Department business."

"Ah one of _those_ kinds of meetings." His voice hinted disappointment.

Yuri exited the lift on the 5th floor and turned to Mr. Thomas.

"Good luck!" yelled Thomas as the lift descended.

Yuri did a little wave and started down the hall to Chief Velasco's office. He felt bad for Edwin because nobody told him anything that was going on around here. Yuri would've liked to tell him but the matter was to great to be spilled, and knowing Edwin, he would probably tell every living soul that wondered in.

The unmistakable sound of Chief Velasco's voice penetrated the office door. "Come in". He said in his raspy ghoulish voice. Velasco was in fact a ghoul but never liked admitting it. Upon resting in the chair in front of his desk, Yuri spotted two empty bottles of Aqua Cura protruding from his safe. Velasco glanced up from his papers and noticed Yuri eying his the bottles. With his foot he kicked the safe shut in a pathetic attempt to keep it a secret.

"You know that shit doesn't work right?" joked Yuri.

He imagined Velasco's face turning red if he weren't a ghoul.

"Well rumor is", started Yuri,"That all it's just radiated Aqua Pura. Made in some bathtub somewhere."

Yuri could tell Velasco was getting irate and he refused to believe it. Velasco clasped his hands on his desk and glared at Yuri.

"So about this investigation of yours..."

"Oh, yes, well I wanted to request a team to go and check this out while I still can."

Velasco sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Whose going?"

"Dr. Li. And I need a demolitions team?"

"So, you're planning to break in the Institute?"

"Yes."

"And how exactly are you planning to get there?"

"Virtibird."

Velasco went silent for a minute. He always thought intensely over matters like this. From the window behind him Yuri watched a man jump off a ruined skyscraper. The entertainment moment was interrupted by Velasco's raspy, acrimonious voice.

"OK." he started "All I expect you to do is report anything you find. You're in and out. No fucking around, and don't be a hero. And be careful with my Virtibird, those things are expensive and hard to come by. You how many caps I paid for one of those? YURI!?"

Yuri's attention was still fixed on the falling man and Velasco swung his head around to the window. The man had fell from visual range.

"What the hell are you looking at? Did you even pay a word to what I've been saying?"

He was now intensely irate of Yuri's presence.

"Uh yeah, don't be a hero, in and out, and don't crash the virtibird." joked Yuri.

"Alright smart ass, go speak to McKinley, he'll get you the virtibird and I'll have the team assembled."

"Thanks" said Yuri sarcastically as he got up to leave the room.

"Whatever" Velasco replied.

Investigation Security Rooftop

8:30am

Dr. Li, though being in her 80's, could always find a way to talk up a storm with anyone. And that's exactly what she did with McKinley. The roof of the security building, housed three other virtibirds. He loaded his bag onto his and yelled to Dr. Li. "OK, can we go now!?"

She nodded at McKinley and lightly jogged to bird.

"You have everything on here?" asked Yuri.

She nodded but didn't even look at him and took a seat next to the others. As the back of the virtibird closed McKinley waved and walked on.

A green light popped up over the pilot's seat and he could feel the virtibird ascend.

Five others were seated making this a six man team. The man next to him smelled of boiled cabbage. He was a huge burly man with a black goatee, holding a plasma caster between his legs. He wore a prewar black beanie and a matching prewar tactical suit. For once, Yuri felt secure in the presence of another. The man looked at him and with a free hand he shook Yuri's. His powerful grip crushed Yuri's hand. "Brumak they called me." his deep voice added to his fearful presence.

"Oh nice." Yuri said sarcastically

One of the female team members sitting opposite of them giggled.

Brumak turned his head and glared at the woman.

"What's that?" His voiced thundered and even Dr. Li had shut up."You think it's funny Victoria?"

She giggled again. She was fearless in the presence of the fearful. "Yeah it's friggin' hilarious!"

Everyone including Dr. Li were now now laughing at him. Yuri bit his tongue to keep from joining in. He wanted to keep on the man's good side.

The laughter was interrupted by a sudden rumble of the Virtibird. The whole cabin shook for a couple of seconds.

"Damned turbulence!" the other woman yelled.

"Oh stuff it Alex!" yelled Brumak.

Her face turned red but as soon as she could respond the co-pilot interrupted.

"It's just a storm, we should be there in an hour."

"Thank god!" came a voice from next to Brumak.

"That's what I thought Gordon." said Alex. Her face still red.

Yuri peeked over Brumak's huge figure and got a good look at Gordon. Your typical 'engineer' type; glasses, skinny, duffel bag full of scavenged C-4. He now knew the names of his team; Gordon, Brumak, Victoria, Alex, Dr. Li and himself. Good thing to know. Victoria smiled at Yuri. She was an attractive woman, of about 30 he guessed. Her smile soothed the hostile atmosphere of the cabin. "You must be Yuri? The team captain I take it?"

"Yeah, if that's how you put it."

She laughed. "You carry no gun captain?"

"No, and please don't call me captain."

She looked at Brumak "I swear I just saw a smile come across your face. Did I not?"

Everyone starred at Brumak. Yuri felt like an ant next to Brumak and kept his mouth shut.

He roared in embarrassment, "You're about to have a fist come across your face in a second."

This time nobody dared to show even the slightest bit of humor, but of course she giggled. She looked back at Yuri.

"Here" She handed him a 5.56mm revolver and a box of rounds. Engraved on the side was written '_That Gun_'.

"Damn! This is nice."

"Yeah, One of a kind isn't it?"

Yuri could tell she liked him. But on operations like these it's best to keep relationships out of the picture.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Legend holds that it belonged to one of the greatest heroes of the west." she explained

Gordon interrupted. "Yeah came from New Vegas it did."

Alex piped in with a puzzled face about her "New Vegas?"

"A city of fortune, survived the bombs." Gordon replied

Alex sighed "I could use some fortune right now."

"Couldn't we all?"


End file.
